The Basement
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: one-shot. Evie runs away leaving Fletch worried sick. She finds her way up to Hanssen's office.


Fletch raced down the corridor towards AAU. He had woken up in the basement of the hospital with a sore neck from his crouched position up against the wall. The watch Nat had given him still clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes little man?" Fletch stroked his sons cheek.

"Is it time to get up yet?"

"Yes it is. You lot should already be dressed otherwise we are going to be late for school again."

"But Evie's gone." He pointed to the empty makeshift bed next to his.

Fletch felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

That had been this morning. It was now nearly 11am. Clifford had offered to drop the kids off at school and the nursery whilst he searched the hospital for Evie. He was dangerously late for his shift when he burst on to the ward. Serena spotted him instantly.

"Nurse Fletcher! You cannot keep making a habit of this."

"Serena look I'm sorry. But Evie's gone." The words stuck in his throat.

She sensed his panic and immediately placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay. Do you think she could be here?"

He nodded slowly not wanting to give the game away about their current living predicament in the hospital basement.

"Right. I'll call security. Get them to search. I'll put you on light duties so you can have a look for her in your lunch break. She's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll be fine."

He smiled back weakly but it did nothing to ease the knot in his stomach.

Up on the 6th floor, Hanssen retraced his steps back to his office. He had been called down to Keller to consult on a GS case, all he wanted was to sit down with a strong coffee and tackle his growing pile of paperwork.

Rounding the corner from the lift, he stopped in his tracks. Sitting crouched against the wall next to the plant pot outside his office with her knees tucked up to her chin was a small girl. She clutched tightly at her necklace and sobbed.

Henrik decided on the best course of action. He took a cautionary look around to check if anyone was there. He approached the girl slowly and peered over her.

"Can I help you Miss?"

The girl froze and stared wide-eyed up at the towering figure. She started to back away, shuffling along the carpet.

'Well done Henrik. This is when being over 6-foot tall doesn't help' he thought.

Rather awkwardly he crouched down in front of the girl. He noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"Shh. Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Evie" she gasped between sobs.

"Well Evie, you can call me Henrik. Why don't you come and take a seat on the sofa in my office. It's far more comfortable than sitting out here."

She paused and eyed him warily before slowly getting up. She took his outstretched hand and he led her into his office. Putting his folders down on the desk, Hanssen went towards Evie on the sofa.

"May I sit down?" He gestured to the space beside her.

She nodded.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Evie?"

She sniffed and closed her eyes. "I miss my mum" she whispered. She started to cry again and grabbed on to Henrik's suit jacket, she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his arm. He sat stock still not knowing what to do. He gradually placed an arm over her.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Serena entered without waiting for a reply.

"Mr Hanssen have you got those record sheets that I asked for-" She stopped when she noticed he wasn't at his desk. She turned to see him sat on the edge of the sofa with Evie clinging to him and sobbing into his expensive suit. Her eyebrows shot up. She noticed Evie was tightly holding Henrik's hand. He gave her a wide-eyed look which screamed 'help me'.

"Evie darling there you are! It's me Serena. Do you remember me?" She crouched down in front of the small girl on the sofa. She detached herself from Hanssen and faced Serena nodding. Hanssen watched on in awe. In an instant she had switched from the formidable Mrs Campbell to the caring Serena. He grinned in admiration.

Evie crumbled in front of her.

"My mum...I miss her." Her voice was shaky. She clutched the ring around her neck even closer to her chest.

"Oh darling." Serena took Evie into a tight hug. She stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Shhh. It's okay little one." Serena shuffled onto the sofa and rocked Evie gently.

Hanssen got up and straightened his waist coat. He admired the care and love she could give in an instant, it's what made her an excellent doctor and a formidable woman. It's what he liked about her. She effortlessly calmed Evie down.

"It's okay to be sad you know. Your dad is so strong but he's sad too inside. It's better to let it out sweetheart."

Serena motioned to Hanssen who looked confused. "Its Evie Fletcher. Fletch's daughter. Can you ring him on AAU so he knows we've found her." Hanssen nodded and went to the phone.

Serena continued to rock Evie until she stopped crying and sat up. She looked down, the tips of her ears going pink.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"No need to be sorry sweetheart. Henrik here did exactly the right thing bringing you in to sit down. Your dad has been worried sick about you."

Serena noticed that Evie was wearing pyjamas.

"Have you come here all the way from home Evie?" She frowned.

Evie sighed and looked down.

"I'm not supposed to say...My Dad tried his best he really does but..."

Serena searched her eyes. "It's okay darling you can tell us we wont be cross."

Evie looked up at Serena then at Henrik. He gave her a small smile. "We wont be cross." He backed Serena up.

"These men came to the flat yesterday. My Dad couldn't pay them the money they wanted so we had to leave. We slept in the hospital basement last night. We had nowhere else to go."

A small tear traced down her cheek. Serena sighed heavily and pulled her into another mothering embrace.

Fletch raced up the stairs two at a time and practically fell into Hanssen's office. He spotted Evie clutching onto Serena.

"Evie! I've been so worried. Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug. He noticed Serena's pained expression and Hanssen standing awkwardly in the corner.

"I am so sorry Mrs Campbell, Mr Hanssen. It will not happen again." He shot Serena an apologetic look.

"Fletch." Serena sighed. "We know about the basement."

His shoulders dropped. "I'm...really sorry."

Serena put both hands on his shoulders. "You are an excellent nurse and a good nurse manager Fletch. I wont lose you. Losing Natalie...no one expects you to go through this alone. It's okay to ask for help."

Fletch let out a sigh, a small tear running down his cheek. It felt as though a weight that was crushing him had been lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
